


Up Close And Personal

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blood, Crossover, Fluff, Injury, Jurassic World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan is a famous dinosaur expert who has been studying dinosaurs his whole life, and gets the opportunity to work at Jurassic World (he works exclusively with the raptors). Phil is a very smart guy, like a genius, and he’s close friends with Louise who works at Jurassic World so he gets to go to Jurassic World and gets behind the scenes VIP treatment. There, he meets Dan. Unfortunately for Phil, things go wrong while feeding the raptors and an accident happens.





	Up Close And Personal

Phil’s been excited about this trip for months. He’s been saving up for years, spending most of his summers doing different random jobs so he could earn money to go to Jurassic World. It’s only been a couple of years since the park’s been opened but ever since Phil heard about it, he knew he had to go.

Phil is a genius kid. He’s very smart, and knows facts about things you don’t need to know facts about, which can be quite annoying for the other students in his classes. He’s one of those students that reminds the teacher about giving out homework. But, he can’t help it. He loves learning.

Which is why Jurassic World is the perfect place for him to go to. There’s so many different types of dinosaur species, some that even he doesn't know about. Why not go to a place where you can learn and have fun at the same time all while getting a close up experience with real life dinosaurs?

“Phil, please be on your best behavior,”

Phil sighs as he looks up at his mom. “Mum, I’m going to be fine. It’s not like anything’s going to happen,”

“Sweetheart, you’re going to an island filled with hundreds of dinosaurs. Something’s bound to go wrong,”

Phil huffs. “Well, I’m confident that nothing’s going to go wrong,” he mumbles. “Louise even told me that there’s not been one accident since the park opened. They’ve got it down to a science now.”

Kathryn scoffs and shakes her head. “I find that hard to believe,” she mumbles. “Anyways. Still, have fun. Just, take care of yourself, okay Philly? I know that you’re not a little kid anymore but you’re still my baby. I’d hate for anything terrible to happen to you. I know how long you’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Yes, two years, to be exact,” Phil smiles. “I’ll see you in a couple weeks, okay mum? I have to go now. The plane is leaving soon and I don’t want to miss my flight to America.

“Alright, alright. Have fun, and be careful-” Kathryn hugs Phil one last time, squeezing him extra tightly. “And I can’t wait to hear all about your trip when you come back!”

Phil smiles as he pulls away from his mom, and hugs the rest of his family. 

“And Phil,” Martyn begins. “If you do happen to come face-to-face with a dinosaur. Run.” He smirks.

Phil rolls his eyes, while his mother gasps and whacks Martyn on the shoulder.

“Whatever. Bye guys! I’ll make sure to text you guys when I get there. Lord knows that It’s going to take a long time to get there-” He chuckles and then he bends down and grabs his bag. Phil starts walking away from his family. He takes a deep breath and looks back once last time, waving at them.

While Phil is excited about going to Jurassic World, he can’t help but be a little nervous. His mom is right. He’s going to an island where hundreds of dinosaurs live. Anything could happen.

Phil just hopes that nothing happens, and that everything goes smoothly.

After a long flight, and then a long boat ride, Phil finally makes it to the Jurassic World island. He’s planning on staying with his friend Louise for two weeks. Louise works at Jurassic World and is giving Phil all the VIP access to everything. Phil couldn’t wait to see all the behind the scenes of the park.

“Phil! It’s so good to see you again!” Louise greets as Phil walks into the hotel he’s staying at.

“Lou, it’s been so long!” Phil smiles and wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “This place is absolutely crazy.” He pulls away from the hug and looks up at Louise. “I haven’t even been to the park yet but I’m already obsessed with this place. You’re so lucky you get to work here and live here.”

Louise chuckles. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” She grins. “Just wait until you see the park.”

“Oh, I’m so excited,” Phil bounces on his feet excitedly. “I’ve been planning this trip for months.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Louise giggles. “I mean, you’ve been texting me all week!”

“Hey!” Phil pouts and crosses his arms against his chest. “I’m just excited, okay? Nothing else like this exists in the world. This is like… a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“You are right. This place is remarkable,” Louise smiles. “Should we take you up to your room?”

“Yes! You lead the way,” Phil says as he starts following Louise.

Louise gets Phil checked into the hotel, and then she leads him all the way up to his hotel room.

“Wow. What a view,” Phil whispers as he walks into his room.

“One of the best. You’re lucky. This room is usually booked by someone else,” Louise tells him.

Phil drops his bag and walks over to the window, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe that he actually gets to stay in a place like this. It was super expensive, but totally worth it in the end.

“So, do you think you’ll be okay by yourself until tomorrow?” Louise asks, breaking the silence.

“As long as you promise that I won’t be surprised by a dinosaur in my room?” Phil asks, looking at Louise.

Louise laughs and rolls her eyes playfully. “Yes, Phil. I promise that no dinosaur will be coming to visit you. We have the dinosaurs kept safely in their homes,” she says.

Phil grins. “Okay then, I’ll be fine,” he says.

Luckily for Phil, he had a wonderful first night at the hotel with no dinosaur disturbances. He even slept like a baby, surprisingly. Who could blame him? The hotel is literally right next to the park. What if a dinosaur escaped and attacked the hotel. Of course, it was highly unlike with how secure the dinosaurs are. But, Phil still had his worried. Good thing he had more excitement than worries.

“Phil, you’re up early. I shouldn’t be surprised though,” Louise chuckles as she meets Phil in the lobby, early the next morning. Phil got up as early as possible, and got himself ready for the day. He’s proudly wearing one of the new Jurassic World t-shirts they sold on their website (that was insanely expensive for a t-shirt, but Phil had to get it) with some nice fitted jeans. Phil’s also going to be walking around the park all day so of course he had to bring a pair of comfortable tennis shoes.

Phil smiles. “I want to spend the whole day at the park,” he says.

“Even spending a whole day at the park won’t get you to see everything. I guess it’s a good thing that you’ll be spending two weeks here. Unfortunately I’m super busy and won’t be able to walk around with you. But-” Louise turns and smiles when she sees a brunette haired girl walking up to them. “I know you were hoping for me to show you around but my schedule is unfortunately very busy at the moment so, my friend Zoe will be showing you around. She knows the park just as well as I do.”

“Hi, Phil. Nice to finally meet you-” Zoe walks up to Phil and shakes hands with him. “Louise has told me so much about you. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

“Wow. Good things I hope?” Phil chuckles nervously, glancing over at Louise.

“Of course. I could never say a bad thing about you,” Louise assures him.

“Yeah. She’s told me how brilliant and smart you are, she also told me that I should prepare myself for all the dinosaur facts you’ll be telling me while we’re here,” Zoe says.

“Sorry in advanced,” Phil blushes and looks down at his hands.

“That’s okay. At least dinosaur facts are fun!” Zoe grins, and then she looks down at time on her phone. “Shall we get going then? We don’t want to miss any of the fun.”

“You’re correct. Will we see you later, Lou?” Phil asks, looking up at the blonde.

“Possibly, if it’s not a busy day. Though most days, I’m pretty busy. Especially when we have new visitors at the park. I’ll text Zoe later and let her know my schedule,” Louise smiles. “I just want you to have fun.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I will. Now, let’s go! There’s only so many hours in a day!” Phil reaches over and grabs Zoe’s hand and starts running out of the hotel.

Zoe laughs as she lets Phil lead the way.

Today is definitely going to be an interesting day, that much Zoe knew.

The morning of Phil’s first time at the Jurassic Park was pretty calm. He walked around the park for a bit, had some breakfast with Zoe, and then went around to some attractions of the park. Now he’s finally getting to see some more of the behind the scenes stuff which is what he’s really excited for.

“We’re going to see the raptors, here is where you’ll meet Dan Howell,” Zoe explains.

Phil gasps and looks over at Zoe with wide eyes. “Dan Howell? Like, the Dan Howell? World famous dinosaur expert, Dan Howell? Oh my God. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting him!” He squeals.

Zoe laughs at Phil’s sudden burst of excitement. “Yes, that Dan Howell,” she confirms.

“I’ve read all about him, of course I’ve done my research on him. He has one of the best jobs in the world!” Phil exclaims. “I mean… how freaking cool would it be to just work up close and personal with the raptors? Not only that, but also have a personal connection with them.”

“Yes, but it also can be a very dangerous job,” Zoe adds.

“Way to ruin the fun,” Phil mumbles, though Zoe can tell he’s joking by the tone of his voice.

“Hey, I’m just being real-” Zoe giggles. “There’s been many people injured because they weren’t careful.”

“And, has Dan Howell ever been injured?” Phil asks curiously. “I mean… he works with them the most.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Zoe asks, nodding forward. “Good afternoon, Dan.”

Phil looks up and then his eyes widen when he sees Dan Howell standing there. Phil has been so excited to meet him and ask him all about working with the raptors, but now that Dan’s literally right in front of him, he has no clue what he’s supposed to say, and Phil doesn't want to make a fool of himself.

Dan looks over and smiles when he recognizes Zoe. “Oh hey Zoe,” he greets, and gives her a hug.

“Hey, Dan. I’ve brought a visitor,” Zoe says as she points to Phil.

“Yes, I can see that,” Dan glances over at Phil. “And, who might you be?”

“I-I-I-” Phil stares at Dan with his mouth open and wide eyes, clearly starstruck.

Dan blinks a few times as he looks over at Zoe. “Is there something wrong with him?” He asks quietly.

“Phil is a… a big dinosaur nerd. I’m just going to assume that he’s a really big fan of yours,” Zoe shrugs. She reaches over and shoves Phil gently to snap him out of his starstruck phase. “Phil!”

Phil gasps and looks up at Dan. “I’m Phil!” He holds his hand out, and his eyes widen even more when Dan shakes it. “Dan Howell just shook my hand. You… You’re Dan Howell. The Dan Howell?”

“Yes, it appears that I am,” Dan chuckles and raises his eyebrows. “So, you like dinosaurs, huh?”

Phil blushes and nods his head. “Y-Yes, Sir. Been studying them since I was a little kid,” he mumbles.

“Hm, I see. Interesting,” Dan couldn’t help but be impressed with Phil and his interest of dinosaurs. Normally he doesn’t meet people who are actually interested in the dinosaurs themselves.

“Oh, by the way… Phil is a friend of Louise’s. He’s visiting for a little while, and she’s giving him access to behind the scenes stuff. So, I was thinking maybe he could hang out with you for a little bit while I go get some work done. Then, I’ll come back at lunch?” Zoe suggests, looking at Dan.

Dan shrugs. “Whatever. He can hang around, as long as he doesn't go near my raptors,” Dan warns.

“Yes, Sir. I-I won’t go near them. Wouldn’t want to go near them anyways,” Phil mumbles. He glances over and sees the five dinosaurs in the cage. “Cool…” He walks closer to the cage.

Dan looks over at Zoe, frowning. “Are you serious?” He hisses. “Zoe, I’ve got work to do as well.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure he won’t be any trouble. Just, let him hang around. He’s really smart, and he’ll most likely ask a lot of questions. He knows a lot of dinosaur facts,” Zoe says. “It won’t be as bad as you think.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Go do your bloody work,”

Zoe giggles. “Thanks Dan. See you later, Phil!” She shouts before taking off.

“Alright… listen up, mate…” Dan sighs, and then he walks over to Phil and he pushes him back a little. “I’ve got a job to do and dinosaurs to take care of. You can hang around all you want but don’t bother me while I’m working, got it? It’s my job to keep these raptors in check.”

“Okay,” Phil blinks a few times. “But… Louise says I get to see behind the scenes stuff?”

“And, you can. From a distance,” Dan tells him.

Phil sighs. “I guess that’s better than nothing,” he mumbles.

“Right, because most park-goers don’t get to be this close to dinosaurs, so, no complaining about this,” Dan warns before he starts walking back over to the raptors, and Phil follows him.

“Do they have names?” Phil asks curiously, causing Dan to stop walking and letting out a sigh.

“Yes, of course they have names. That’s Charlie, that’s Delta, that’s Blue, and that’s Echo,” Dan tells him as he points to each one. He looks over at Phil with raised eyebrows.

Phil looks at each of them, and his eyebrows furrow slightly. “How do you tell them apart?” He asks.

“I’ve been around them long enough that I’ve been able to tell them apart,” Dan replies with a shrug.

“They’re so cool,” Phil whispers. “Have you ever been bitten by one?” He asks. “Or, like… attacked?”

“No,” Dan scoffs and shakes his head. “I’ve never been attacked by any dinosaur and I don’t plan to now. I’m not an amateur . I’ve been studying dinosaurs and handling them for years so I know what I’m doing. Most people these days only take up these gigs because they wanna show off how tough they are and don’t actually care about the dinosaurs like I do. It pisses me off, really. These dinosaurs are actual creatures with feelings, believe it or not. They’re real. They aren’t animatronics.”

Phil blinks a few times, surprised at Dan’s rant. “It’s good that someone cares about them,” he says.

“Whatever,” Dan sighs and looks back at the raptors.

“How old are they?” Phil asks, looking up at Dan.

Dan closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, already getting annoyed with Phil’s questions. “Alright, listen kid, I’ve got a job to do. I don’t have time to answer all of your bloody questions, got it?”

“Dan?”

Dan looks over and sighs in relief when he sees that it’s his coworker, PJ. “Hey, Peej. What’s up?”

“Who’s this?” The man asks as he walks closer to Dan and Phil.

Dan sighs. “Phil. He’s a… a friend of Louise’s,” he says.

“Oh. Okay. Well, what is he doing back here?” PJ asks curiously, raising his eyebrows.

“Louise is giving him VIP special treatment I guess,” Dan shrugs. “Whatever. Is it feeding time?”

“Yeah, they’ve already started,” PJ tells him, glancing over at Phil. He and Dan immediately looks over when they hear shouting. “Shit, somebody fell in the cage! It’s the new guy!”

“God dammit,” Dan sighs and shakes his head. He runs over and opens the gate, and slides into the gate, as well as PJ. “I’ve got the raptors. Get him out of here. Now.”

PJ runs over to the boy and grabs him, dragging him out of the cage since he couldn’t walk.

Phil’s eyes widen as he watches the scene in front of him, though he’s not surprised that Dan immediately stepped up and went to help save the boy who got stuck in the cage.

Phil stands still, but his eyes are wide and his heart is pounding against his chest.

“Blue,” Dan says, his arms out as he’s in front of him as he looks at all the dinosaurs. “Stand down.”

“Dan,” PJ hisses as he watches his friend closely. “Hurry the fuck up before you get yourself killed.”

“Shh. You know I have to do this slowly. One wrong move and then I fuck everything up,” Dan glares at PJ before look back at the raptors, and takes a deep breath. “Stand down. Now.” Blue nips at Dan and growls. Dan hears the gate slowly opening. Dan slowly starts backing up, but then Delta quickly passes him and runs out of the gate. Luckily Dan makes it out of the cage and the gate is shut before any of the other raptors get out of the cage. “Shit! PJ, get as many people as you can! Delta escaped!”

Dan looks over to where Phil is and his eyes widen when he sees Delta running in his direction. “Oh no,” he starts running towards Phil as fast as his feet can take him. “Phil, run!”

Phil looks up and his eyes widen when he sees a raptor heading straight towards him.

“Run!” Dan yells, panic in his voice. “Delta, you better listen to me!”

Phil quickly starts backing up. He turns around and then trips, falling onto the ground. He looks up over and whimpers when he sees the raptor is inches away from his face. Of course Phil wanted an up close and personal experience with some of the dinosaurs on this trip to Jurassic World. But, not this close.

Phil holds up his arm to cover his face, and lets out a scream of pain when the raptor bites into his arm, blood immediately pouring out of his arm. Phil hasn’t felt anything like this before, and he’s terrified. Luckily, the raptor is captured before anymore damage can be done.

PJ runs over to Phil with medical immediately.

There are tears pouring out of Phil’s eyes, and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

“Stay with us, Phil. We’re going to get you help immediately,” PJ tells him, though Phil can hear the panic in PJ’s voice which doesn’t help the situation at all. Phil looks up at PJ as his vision starts blurring, and then he passes out seconds afterwards. PJ’s eyes widen. “Oh, shit. Shit, shit! Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes. Your friend should be just fine. We just have to stop the bleeding and get him to the hospital as quick as possible so he has lesser chance of losing his arm completely,” the doctor tells him.

Luckily, an ambulance arrives within’ seconds and they’re able to get Phil straight to the hospital.

PJ runs back to Dan, who’s just getting Delta back into the cage with the other raptors. “Dan?”

Dan looks over at PJ with wide eyes. “I thought that I had everything under control. I knew I should have been more careful otherwise no one would have gotten hurt. Where is Phil? Is he alright?” He asks.

PJ takes a deep breath. “He was bit,” he tells Dan sadly. “They say he should be fine…”

“Shit,” Dan curses, clenching his fists angrily. “How bad is the injury?”

“Not too bad. Luckily the ambulance got here quickly, and the doctor said they should be able to fix him before anything gets worse,” PJ tells him. “As long as he doesn’t lose too much blood, he’ll be fine.”

“Fuck, Louise is going to kill me. I was supposed to look after him,” Dan mumbles.

“Stop blaming yourself, okay? It wasn’t your fault, Dan. You had nothing to do with Delta getting loose, and it’s not your fault that she escaped either. You did everything you could to the best of your ability,” PJ reaches over and gently squeezing Dan’s shoulder comfortingly. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Dan jumps slightly when his phone starts ringing, earning a chuckle from PJ. He pulls his phone out from his pocket and frowns when he sees that it’s Louise who’s calling him. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he mumbles before answering the call. “H-Hey, Louise.”

“Dan! Is everything alright. I heard there was an accident with the raptors!” Louise exclaims.

Dan takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Th-There was an accident. Um, Phil…”

“Phil?” Louise gasps. “Oh, God. Please tell me he’s okay. Dan, please.”

“One of the raptors, uh… Delta, sh-she escaped after an accident with the feeding. She attacked Phil and bit his arm, but it was nothing serious, okay? He’s going to be just fine. The doctors are looking out for him right now as we speak and he’s on his way to the hospital,” Dan explains.

“Oh, thank the lord. I don’t know what I would have done…”

“Hey, everything’s going to be fine. Don’t think about that,” Dan says softly.

“Y-Yeah. I gotta go. I wanna be there for Phil when he wakes up,” Louise says.

“Yeah. I’m going to try to visit him when I get the chance. I gotta make sure the raptors are tame,”

“Thanks, Dan,” Louise lets out a sigh. “I’ll talk to you later, and give you an update on Phil.”

“Thanks. Stay safe,” Dan says before hanging up on Louise. He looks over at PJ with a frown.

“That could have gone a lot worse, I’m just saying,” PJ says with a shrug.

Dan laughs and shoves PJ playfully. “Literally, shut up. Help me with the raptors,” he says.

After a few hours, Dan finally is able to arrive at the hospital. He couldn’t stop thinking about Phil all day, even though PJ told him that it wasn’t his fault Phil got bit… Dan still felt guilty about the whole situation. He just couldn’t stop thinking about how he could have done something to stop this all from happening. Dan’s never once had an accident since he started working at Jurassic World.

“Dan!” Louise exclaims, running up to him and hugging him, once she sees him.

“Lou,” Dan chuckles lightly as he hugs her back. “I know you’ve been worrying, and I’m fine. How’s Phil?”

“He didn't lose his arm,” Louise says as she pulls away from the hug. “Which is the most important thing.”

Dan sighs in relief, and nods. “Yeah, that is the most important thing,” he says before looking up at her. “Louise, I’m so fucking sorry. I know I should have been able to stop Delta from getting to him but I couldn’t get to him in time. You know how fast those raptors can be.”

“It’s okay, Dan…” Louise gives him a reassuring smile. “No one is blaming you. It was an accident.”

“But, Phil could have seriously gotten injured today, Louise. He could have died!” Dan exclaims.

“But, he didn’t,” Louise says softly. “And that’s all that matters. Phil’s alive, and safe.”

“Is… he awake?” Dan asks nervously, biting his lip.

“I think so. You can go see if you can visit him. I’m not sure how awake he is though,” Louise tells him. “But, I’m sure he would love some company. It’s been a long day for him.”

Dan chuckles. “Yeah,” he says. “Thanks, Lou. Are you sure you don’t want to see him?”

“I saw him earlier, it’s okay,” Louise smiles. “He wasn’t awake, but I know that he’s okay. You see him.”

Dan smiles, and then he walks up to one of the nurses. “Excuse me. Am I allowed to visit Phil Lester?”

The nurse looks over at him and stands straight when she realizes that it’s Dan. “Dan Howell! Oh, um… Yes, of course. We just finished checking up on Phil. It looks like he’ll have a nice recovery.”

Dan smiles, feeling relieved and much better than he did earlier. “That’s great. Can I see him?”

“Yes, follow me,” the nurse says before she starts leading the way to Phil’s room. “Oh, by the way, Phil might be a little out of it, as we just had to do surgery on his arm, but other than that… he should be fine.”

“Thank you,” Dan says, giving her a smile before walking into the room. He takes a deep breath when he sees that Phil is awake. “Phil?” He nervously walks closer to him.

Phil instantly looks up at the sound of the sudden voice, and is relieved when he sees Dan. “D-Dan?”

“Hey,” Dan smiles softly. “How are you feeling? I hear you get to keep your arm.”

“Yeah,” Phil chuckles and looks down at his arm. “I do. I’m feeling better, thanks for asking.”

“Look, I’m sorry… about earlier. And, not just the whole raptor attacking you thing. I know I was a bit of a dick to you. You’re just someone who really likes dinosaurs and I shouln’t have been so harsh,” Dan says. 

“It’s okay,” Phil tells him. “I’m not mad or anything. I know I can be quite annoying. My brother’s told me on numerous occasions. You were just doing your job and I was still starstruck about meeting Dan Howell.”

Dan chuckles. “Are you still starstruck about meeting Dan Howell even after he almost cost you on arm?”

“Yes, because it wasn’t his fault that I got bit by that raptor,” Phil smiles at him reassuringly.

“How about, when you get out of here… I will personally take you around Jurassic World and get you all the VIP treatment that you deserve. I’ll pay for everything,” Dan says.

“Dan, you don’t have to do that, really. Besides, I’m honestly not sure I want to go back to Jurassic World after everything that happened today. I’m kind of terrified after seeing a dinosaur that close,” Phil frowns.

“No, come on, now. I mean, I understand why you would be scared but, I know how excited you were about your Jurassic World experience. There’s so much more to see. You have to give it another chance. I’ll make sure we have high security and everything so that you won’t get hurt again,” Dan says.

Phil looks up at Dan and smiles. “So, would this be like… a date?” He asks.

“If you wanted it to be,” Dan grins. “I wouldn’t mind if it was a date.”

“So, I meet Dan Howell, then I get bitten by a raptor, and now I get to go on a date with Dan Howell?”

Dan laughs. “Well, at least you have a story to tell when you get back home,” he says


End file.
